Tsubasa Resivor Chronicles: The Untold Travels 1
by ShiraHitsugaya
Summary: One night while Ichigo and the others are battling a particular tough Hollow four people and a creature fall from the skies.


Hi its ShiraHitsugaya,

I'm currently not sure if i'm gonna continue this but if people like this and leave comments I will continue to work on it. So please leave comments, thank you for reading 3

* * *

Tsubasa Chronicles the Untold Travels

Sakura and the Soul Reapers Part 1

"Dammit, why is this thing so tough!?" Ichigo Kurosaki yelled tightening his grip on his zanpakuto. He stood on top of a roof glaring down at a hollow that recently started to wreak havoc around Karakura Town. Rukia and Renji flanked his sides, their zampakutos posed for battle as well. Ishida and Chad stood on the ground below with Orihime standing slightly back from the Soul Reapers but also prepared to fight.

"The hollow," Rukia started, "Could it be one of Aizen's?" Ichigo looked over to Rukia and considered the possibility. "I don't know, maybe," he finally said. "Sounds like something he would be involved with," Renji added as he brought his hand across his blade. "Howl Zabimaru!" he cried leaping forward as his zanpakuto elongated and stretched to hit the hollow. But Renji's attack never reached his target.

The hollow happened to have a rather annoying ability to control other hollows. So when Renji attacked another hollow leaped forward and took the hit. "This is getting annoying!" he complained stepping back towards Rukia and Ichigo. For the last hour or so they had continuously tried to destroy the hollow but of course they never got close to it.

"Ahh, this is taking forever!!" Ichigo exclaimed feeling impatience sweep over him. He had to go home and study or else he would fail his test tomorrow in school. He was sure some of the others, probably not Ishida, were feeling the same and at the pace this was taking no one would have time to study. "Hey Ishida make your self useful and do that attack of yours with all the arrows. Maybe one will get by," Ichigo suggested looking down towards Ishida.

"I've already tried that! The hollow uses the other hollows as shield and at the moment there are too many of them," Ishida yelled back. "If you have time to order people around why don't you go cut down a few of the hollows." Ichigo ignored Ishida and went back to watching the hollow intently. _This_ _was seriously becoming troublesome_, he thought.

Suddenly up in the sky something began to happen. It was like part of the sky started to stretch and lower to the ground. "What the hell!?" Ichigo said his eyes widening in shock as the sky touched the ground and inflated like a balloon before popping and dropping four people to the ground. "Are those people?" Rukia questioned. "Don't look at me! I don't know!" Ichigo answered completely confused now.

Completely forgetting about the hollow he leaped forward onto a roof that was near to the landing site of the four. From there he confirmed that the four of them were humans, or at least looked human. From their spiritual pressure he could also tell that they were not Soul Reapers and definitely not some hybrid hollow or something. The four of them were obviously human, but how did they just appear like that from the sky.

* * *

"Great landing yet again, cream puff!" Kurogane yelled finding himself yet again at the bottom of the pig pile caused by Mokona's transportation. He quickly pushed everyone off and started to look around, where were they now? "Now, now Kuro-puu, its not Mokona's fault," Fai said smiling as he got up and brushed dirt off of his coat. "Stop calling me that!" Fai's smiled widened as he responded back.

Syaoran picked himself up from the ground and quickly went over to where Sakura was, ignoring the two arguing. Sakura sat on the ground with Mokona sitting on her lap. "Are you okay, Princess?" he asked. Sakura smiled reassuringly and answered yes. Syaoran smiled back. "Mokona can you sense a feather on this world?" Mokona the little white fuzz ball scrunched up his face sensing for one of Sakura's feathers. "I can sense one and it's very near! But for some reason I can't locate it," Mokona reported a small frown forming on his face. "That's okay Mokona," Fai said coming over, "At least we know there's one near by." Mokona's frown disappeared quickly as he leapt into Fai's arms.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Kurogane asked continuing to survey their surroundings. He was getting an uneasy feeling from something but whatever it was he couldn't find it. Syaoran shook his head as he also looked around. "It's definitely not my home world," he said. "Nor is it mine," Fai added. "Mokona doesn't know where we are either."

"Okay then we better start….."Syaoran started before Sakura interrupted him. "Syaoran up there. Someone's there!" She said pointing up to a roof where an oranged haired boy stood looking down at them. Syaoran and the others quickly looked up at the roof. No one was there. "What are you talking about, Princess? No ones there?" "What? There's a boy their. He has orange hair and is holding a sword. On that roof right there!"

"I don't see anyone," Kurogane said straining his eyes. Mokona jumped out of Fai's arms and landed on Kurogane's head. "He's right there, Kuro-puu. Mokona can see him." "What are you too going on about!? No one is there!"

"You could be wrong Kurogane," Fai said thinking about it, "Maybe only those two can see him. It wouldn't be surprising. We do come across a lot of unusual things." Syaoran nodded, "Like the ghost of Princess Emerauld that only Sakura could see." Kurogane crossed his arms and looked away. He didn't like things he couldn't see.

"Anyways while Kuro-puu sulks, Sakura maybe you can ask the boy where we are," Fai suggested. "Good idea," Syaoran said agreeing, "But be careful." Sakura smiled again and nodded. Getting up from the ground she started to walk over to the building where the boy was.

* * *

Ichigo watched as the girl of the group started to walk away from them towards him. _Could she see me_, he thought. "Um excuse me sir," the girl said as she reached the base of the building. She was looking up at him a slight smile on her face as if she was telling him she meant no harm. "You can see me," Ichigo said stating something obvious. The girl nodded, "But it seems only Mokona and I can." _So the others can't see us_, Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called as she and Renji jumped over to him. "The hollow got away." Ichigo looked away from the girl and turned towards his friends. "Crap! Well isn't this a great night. I wonder what else is going to happen!" "Jeez calm down Ichigo. Will get him next time," Renji said sheathing his sword. "Anyways who are they?" The girl on the ground took a few steps back when she saw two more people join the boy; she was starting to look worried.

Rukia took a step off the building and landed in front of the girl. "Hello I'm Rukia Kuchki," she said holding out her hand. The girl gratefully accepted the hand and shook it. "I'm Sakura," she said. Rukia nodded. "The two idiots up there are Ichigo," the orange haired one, "And Renji." Ichigo and Renji quickly joined Rukia on the ground. "Her friends can't see us," Ichigo told them, "Should we get into our gigais?"

"Um…I was wondering if you could tell me where exactly are we?" the girl Sakura asked causing them to turn back there attention to her. "You don't know where we are?" Rukia questioned surprised. Sakura nodded. "This is Karakura Town," Ichigo answered. "Thanks," the girl said before running back to her group and informing them of where they were. "What's going on?" Renji said crossing his arms. Ichigo shook his head, he was now even more confused if possible by the Sakura's remark that they didn't know where they were. They then both turned to Rukia who was deep in thought mumbling a few things to her self.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled running over to them, "Who are they? Are they aliens? They did fall from the sky!" Orihime had a childish smile on her face and was exceedingly happy at the thought of meeting an extraterrestrial being. Ishida and Chad walked behind her; Ishida looked interested while Chad as always had a blank face on. "There not aliens Orihime," Ichigo told them. He glanced over at the strangers group and noticed a little white fluff ball bouncing around the group. "At least I don't think they are…."

Ichigo also noticed that the members of the other group seemed to be more interested with the area they were standing in. It took him a moment to realize that they could see Orihime, Chad and Ishida meaning that to them it must look like Orihime was talking to her self. _This was definitely becoming one weird night_, Ichigo thought pulling his hand through his short orange hair. "Ah ha! I got it!!" Rukia exclaimed causing the ones around her to jump in surprise.

Undaunted Rukia continues. "Since they don't know where they are that means they don't have a place to stay. So they can all stay at Ichigo's house!" Ichigo started at her a slight frown forming on his face. "You can't just invite people to stay at my house," he told her, "And besides with you staying there, there is no one for four more people." "I see that's true." Ishida sighed and pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose. "Just have them stay Urahara's place."

"That works. Anyways Ishida you, Orihime and Chad stay here with them while the three of us," she said pointing to Ichigo, Renji and her self, "Get changed back into our gigais." With that she took of quickly flash stepping away. Ichigo and Renji nodded and then took of to go get their own gigais. Ishida sighed again thinking that it was bothersome to get stuck with babysitting.

* * *

Having been introduced to the ones of this world Syaoran and the others were being taken to a place to stay. They were grateful for being able to quickly find a place to stay for the night since it was already getting farther into the night and they were getting tired. After resting all they had to do was look for the feather, _maybe _Syaoran thought, _we could get their new friends to help. _

"Here we are," Rukia the girl with shoulder length black hair said standing in front of a building with a sign saying 'Urahara Shop.' "Thank you for all your help," Syaoran said to the ones leading them. "It's no problem," Ichigo said walking up to the building. When he was about to reach for the door it opened from the inside, a blond haired man walked out his wooden clogs clinking against the ground. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the man said a smile appearing on his lips.


End file.
